


论内衣与星际文化之联系

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 卢克以为更衣室那次会是他们最后一次讨论关于内衣的问题。显然他错了。





	论内衣与星际文化之联系

“那是什么？”韩盯着他，好像卢克突然长出了两个头。

“内衣啊。”他实在是搞不懂韩为什么突然这么大惊小怪，继续专心于解开鞋子上的绑带。

“我知道这是内衣，”韩听起来有点歇斯底里，伸手拉了下卢克胸前的白布，“我是问你为什么要穿，这个，内衣。”

他总算解开了腿上的包裹，站直身子，拉伸起背部。“为什么？每个塔图印人都穿。”他两手交叉，把内衣拉过头顶，“外衣布料太粗糙了，而我们那里很热，你没法在里面再穿一层衣服的。”

“所以这个是用来保护乳头的？”他捏了捏被扔到一边的衣料，脸上又浮现起在打什么坏主意的笑容。“是的，但我不知道为什么这在你嘴里听起来那么……奇怪。”

韩没再搭腔，但那抹坏笑一直幽灵似的挂在他嘴角。  
—————————————————————

卢克以为更衣室那次会是他们最后一次讨论关于内衣的问题。显然他错了。

韩和他的船经常远在银河另一端，要为起义军运送信息和物资，你可以想象到卢克见到停在基地的千年隼和他的老朋友时有多么快乐。

他和怒气冲冲的莱娅打了个招呼，向韩跑去。

“韩！”他的朋友看起来晒黑了些，也更瘦了，但神采奕奕。“卢克！”他拉着卢克的手肘，“上来，我有礼物给你。”

一个包装精致的小盒子。韩坚持要他回房间再打开，随后就讲起他这次的见闻来。

卢克很清楚韩喜欢夸大的个性，遇到一分危险也会夸大成十分，这一特质也使他成了一个优异的叙述者，每一个故事都跌宕起伏动人心弦。他回到房间还在回味韩躲避土著追捕的那一段，直到手中纸盒的窸窣声吸引了他的注意。  
会是什么呢？当地的食物？玩具？他真的毫无头绪。

卢克还没收到过包装这么精美的礼物，小心翼翼地解下缎带，撕开包装纸时甚至有了一起愧疚。但愧疚很快就被困惑替代了。

一块黑色的布料。卢克用手指把它捏起展开，才看出这是一件内衣。但显然比他以前拥有过的那些都要精细许多。两条镂空的吊带能防止下滑，胸前还有几条装饰性的绳结。

这实在是一件体贴又有点过分私密的礼物，但卢克有什么可抱怨的呢？这是自从他搅入这疯狂的反抗事业之后收到的第一个无关帝国，绝地和自由正义的礼物了，它又轻又薄，和光剑奖章相比实在微不足道，但却只与他有关，让他心里也有了一些私密的喜悦。

“没什么，小子。”他跑去道谢的时候，韩只顾着背对他，修理他的船。“喜欢吗？”

卢克听得出韩语调里的不同，他害羞了？“当然，我正穿着呢。”他绕到韩正面，拨开衣襟给他展示这份深受喜爱的礼物。

韩局促地点点头，继续低头劳作起来，好像千年隼突然出了一个没在三秒内解决就会爆炸的问题。  
—————————————————————

然后是更多的内衣。

来自不同星球，甚至不同星系。经由忙碌的走私犯和义军的手，来到卢克这里。各种颜色，各种图案，各种款式。足以让这个塔图因男孩头晕眼花了。这些礼物也让他不安，当你的职业是起义军的时候，就意味着你没什么闲钱去购置回礼。他该让韩停止在送他礼物上花钱，却又对接受礼物满心欢喜。这让他感觉到自己确实被关心着，与什么人联系在一起。或许是错觉，但他觉得和韩之间的关系向他未知的地方走了一步。

“韩，跟我来一下。”

他们一回到卢克的房间，他就除下了外衣，暴露出裸露的上身来。“我不会系背后的搭扣。”卢克又尝试起来，两只手捏着带子，怎么扣都扣不到一起。他的皮肤在冷空气里起了鸡皮疙瘩，乳头也挺立起来。卢克把那件浅黄色的内衣松松垮垮地挂在身上，后背对着韩。

韩现在那里，花了很长时间只是看着他，不发一语。然后他的手指触碰到了卢克的脊背，以没有必要的缓慢速度在他冰冷的身体上像火焰一样一路烧了下去，轻而易举地解决了麻烦。

卢克突然感到一阵尴尬，他想转过头去感谢韩，让这紧张的寂静快些走到尽头。但韩的手还在那里，滚烫地握住了他的腰。接着是他的嘴，小心翼翼地贴上了他的脖子，像是一只不怀好意的吸血飞虫，尽量不引起男孩的警觉。他能感觉到韩嘴唇上皱起的皮肤，夹克和衬衣贴着他光裸的脊背，头发在他的脖子边跟着他的身体微微颤动，好像在等待死亡的降临。

卢克把他推开，转过身去吻了韩。  
—————————————————————

他们像任何热恋情侣一样抓紧一切时间亲热，而那些礼物仍然没有间断，后来又多了各式各样的内裤和奇奇怪怪的袜子。或许这是科雷利亚习俗，送你的爱人内衣。卢克不清楚，但显然韩喜欢看他穿着它们。

“这是什么图案？”他一边穿上淡蓝色的内衣，一边跳上床，趴到韩身上。“贝壳，”韩的手臂圈着他，“海边的东西，下一次给你带真正的贝壳。”卢克的吻又快又密，让韩低低笑起来，捕捉起他捣乱的嘴唇来。他们气喘吁吁地交换了几个充斥着傻笑和舌头的吻，“那海绵呢？这样让我的胸看起来像个女孩。”韩抚弄他手臂的拇指停顿了一下，“当然为了保暖了，宝贝。”韩把他拉进另一轮亲吻，他问不完的问题像太阳底下的水珠一样蒸发在韩的吻里。

也就是从那件内衣之后，流传起了谣言。有时他走进房间，能感受到生硬的寂静，当他们以为自己没注意到时，那些窃窃私语就想蚊蝇一样嗡嗡作响。

这一切都在莱娅敲响他房门后得到了解释。

这位充满爱意的朋友抓着一个小小的包裹进入他的房间，显然准备好开展一段严肃的对话。“卢克，我想要你知道，你可以放心做自己，我绝不会评判的。”卢克迷茫地点了点头，“当然，谢谢你，莱娅。”

公主的微笑亮了起来，她打开包裹，亮出里面神秘的工具来，“太好了，那让我们把你变得更漂亮些。我一直梦想能有一个可以让我打扮的妹妹。”迷惑加深了，“什么？”莱娅低头翻找起来，“化妆啊？”“可我不是女孩……”

莱娅美丽的深棕色大眼睛受伤地张大了，“我以为我们已经就这件事达成共识了。我以为我们是朋友，卢克！”“我们当然是……”“你喜欢穿成什么样子都不会影响我们的友谊的！”她抓着卢克的手，诚恳得让他更加一头雾水。

“什么？”他艰难地问。莱娅的眼神飘向了他领口微张的胸口，“我们都看到了你的女士内衣。”

哦……哦！

跟莱娅解释清楚花了他很长时间，现在卢克准备让某个谎话精付出代价。  
—————————————————————

“你不会相信我这次经历了什么，卢克。”韩冲进门来，准备开始讲述他另一段冒险故事，手上还抓着另一个纸盒。  
房间内漆黑一片，却有淡淡的香水味。“卢？”他有不祥的预感。“小子，你在吗？”

他打开灯，几乎吓断魂。

一个陌生的金发女人坐在他们的床上。他花了几秒钟才认出来这就是他的男朋友。

只是化了妆，穿着黑色蕾丝成套内衣和丁字裤，套在黑色长筒丝袜里的卢克。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”他的小男友猫一样轻盈地从床上跳下来，“把我打扮成你的婊子？”

卢克有强壮的胳膊和大腿，绝不会被错认成女孩。但那张脸，这个年纪特有的青涩让他毫无障碍地模糊进另一种性别里，像是糖消失在水里。卢克的金发被打理成蓬松杂乱的女孩样式，他有清淡的眼妆，但是眼线上挑，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀在他脸颊投下阴影。看看他，真是漂亮得惊人。

也怒火高涨得惊人。韩狠狠地吞咽了一下。

他颤动的睫毛，隐藏起了蓝眼睛，韩看不清他的神情，“嘿，别这样，这只是个玩笑……”他尝试去抓卢克的手，但那双手举在半空中，让他动弹不得地飘向床铺。“我会让你知道什么是玩笑，韩。”他曾经当着两个绝地的面公然嘲笑这种神秘的力量，如今被这种“不如爆能枪有用”的神棍能力固定在床上让他感到一阵紧张，好吧，或许还有一点兴奋。“你今天一下也不会碰到我。”

卢克的嘴唇是他最先注意到的地方，那样的红色让人很难不注意到。烈火一样的红唇完全属于被他抛在脑后的过往品味，让他老二弹动，但在卢克身上看到这种欲望的特质却让他感觉错误。男孩裹着丝袜的脚无声地移动，现在韩打量起了他的身体。男孩显然脱了毛，腋下光滑，大腿闪着光。卢克的性器裹在丁字裤里，内衣贴合着年轻的躯体，接触到蕾丝的皮肤微微泛红，让韩想要揉搓那些皮肉，用舌头和牙齿撩拨。这样的卢克就像性本身的化身，他因为自己的幻想而勃起，双手却还处在桎梏之中，让他不由得担心卢克是否会把他晾在这里一整晚，看着他表演。

年轻人的手按在他的裆部，直到这时，他才注意到了深红色的指甲油。那双握光剑的手解放了他的勃起，把自己伪装成属于某个娇弱女郎的手般松松抓着他的老二。卢克的上半身前倾，他笑得充满侵略性，牙齿从红唇中显露出来，仿佛下一秒就会把韩吞吃入腹，他看起来这么熟悉，却又带着陌生的危险气息。香水味更浓了，让他头脑发昏，他的惩罚者张着嘴同他接吻，用上更多的牙齿，后退时可以看到两人舌头交缠拉出银丝。韩的舌头上仿佛能尝到那股香水和唇膏奇怪的味道，这太不对了，他的手，他的嘴唇，还有气味，全都不对。

“你不满意吗？”男孩用食指擦掉嘴角的唾液，又塞回嘴里，半眯着眼睛，啧啧有声地吮吸起来。卢克嘴唇上的口红剥落了些，被抿得乱七八糟，色情得让人无所适从。他轻笑了一声，低头去含韩的性器，湿热的嘴缓慢地向下吞咽，太慢了，慢得几乎是种折磨。

“小子，松开我。”他此刻渴望用手指把这头精心打理过的头发揉乱，想要用手掌抚摸他的身体。卢克露出了一个孩子气的得意笑容，但立马就将这点破绽藏了起来。“没门。”他简短而生硬地说，又专心吞吐起韩的老二来，舌头旋转，唇膏沾染在上面，让韩想要发笑又要发疯，他完全硬了起来，“嘿，小子！别这么残忍！”卢克却像没听见一样，“啵”地一声吐出来，像是厌倦了韩的阴茎。“你不想要这个吗，韩？”他红色的指甲滑过黑色的内衣，双手挤压着胸部，表情浮夸地表演着快感，“我还记得你第一次看到我穿你送内衣时的样子呢。”他跪伏在韩被他掌控的身体上，用裹着内衣的胸部磨蹭韩的阴茎，让它滑进内衣里，湿漉漉地磨蹭他胸前的皮肉，从睫毛底下斜着眼睛看他的猎物。蕾丝让韩的老二有点痛，但看着紫红色的性器在卢克胸前滑动，缓慢又潮湿，留下光亮的痕迹，让他几乎大脑短路。

“我的错，小子。”韩尝试挣脱，“我承认第一次的礼物是个恶作剧，可是你特意过来跟我道谢！我以为你喜欢这个！”卢克看起来软化了一点，但仍然尝试呛回去，“那海绵垫呢！解释这个！”

韩无言了，他认命地叹了一口气，“好吧，我承认，我是喜欢看你穿……这些。但是不是像这样！”他努力摆出自己最诚恳的表情，“所以，原谅我？”

那个孩子气的卢克终于从这个性感妖女的外壳里显露出来了，他皱着眉头，决心却动摇。“你这个老色魔。”他怒气冲冲地坐在韩的肚子上，向后探去，拨开丁字裤，暴露出后穴来，一点一点把韩吞进体内。“操，你提前润滑了？”他咬着牙感受又湿又热的内壁顺服地吞吮他的阴茎，卢克闭着眼睛，牙齿咬着下唇，鼻子里泄露出撒娇似的哼声，轻轻晃动身体，性器从丁字裤里探出来，随着身体动作而颤动。

他根本不肯给韩和他自己准备的时间，自顾自地动起来，节奏缓慢地骑着韩的老二，假装他是一个无生命的性玩具，却又用手撑在他胸口，大声呻吟。

从韩的角度可以看到他颜色浅淡的性器，顶端闪亮，以及被勒红的大腿根部。可以看到卢克的腹部随着动作而张弛，他的胸前积聚汗水，年轻的身体涂了蜜一样闪闪发光，让他想用舌头品尝。卢克已经开始享受了，他高仰着头，紧闭着眼睛，眉头皱着像在受刑，嘴角却有笑意，鼻尖的汗水闪闪发光，像喝醉了酒一样身体染上可爱的红色。

他太需要自由触碰这一切了，用上手指。牙齿和舌头，把这个小坏蛋搞得乱七八糟。现在他却躺在这里，连抬起屁股加深撞击都做不到。这根本不够，不够深，不够快，不够乱。

卢克快到了，他用那只控制韩自由的手去抓自己的下体，急切想要得到释放，但现在是韩的份了。

他把卢克推翻在床上，引发一阵惊叫，又深又猛地操进男孩的身体。吮吸啃咬他的脖颈和胸口直到留下痕迹，卢克的丝袜磨蹭着他的侧腹和后腰，痒得让他心烦，只想操得在用力点。韩的手指从内衣下缘溜进去，玩弄卢克的乳头，这对他尽心保护的小麻烦敏感得可怕，他稍微用力揉搓，卢克就大声哭叫起来。韩单手解开碍事的胸罩，手掌把两团胸肌聚拢在一起，揉捏又分开，舌头舔弄吮吸小小的肉粒，用上了一点牙齿。卢克就这么到了，双腿紧紧缠着韩，内壁毫无章法地痉挛着，长长地呻吟变了调。

以往韩都是个体贴的爱人，他会在卢克高潮后拔出来，用其它方式得到释放。但不是这次。他加快抽插的频率，撞开痉挛紧绷的肌肉，持续顶弄他的敏感点。卢克已经有些失神了，小小地尖叫着，他的眼角无意识的流泪，晕开了眼妆，成了脏脏的两团，红唇无意识的张开，红肿，和他这个人一样乱七八糟。韩啃咬他的嘴唇，射在了最深处。

卢克因为湿热的触感颤抖了一下，“好重。”他把韩推到一边，还在闹脾气。而韩用拇指擦他花了的眼睛，吻了吻卢克汗湿的额头，“所以，想知道我这次给你带了什么吗？”  
卢克把脸埋进韩的胸口，睡意朦胧，轻轻点了点头。

END


End file.
